Bacterial Contamination
by Tsubasita-cchi y Atashii
Summary: Para ella, su vida era una infección por bacteria. En realidad, era bullying que amenazaba con matarla. Advertencia de contenido demente y sangriento al final.


_"¿Por qué no te mueres?"_

* * *

><p>Todo empezó cuando ella llegó a la escuela. Miku Karune. Dos coletas. Cabello verde agua y ojos azules. Su seifuku rojo con un cinturón de hebilla de cuero. Calcetas blancas y zapatos café. Dos lazos grandes color café con bordes de encaje blanco. La gente la miró raro apenas dijo con calma las 5 palabras de presentación.<p>

-Yo soy Miku Karune. Encantada.  
>Miles la miraron extraña. Su mirada era vacía y fría. Porque Miku veía el mundo de forma muy diferente. Mientras algunos veían una enfermedad grave, ella veía una sombra que se tragaba el cuerpo del afectado. Cuando veía un cazo grande con comida, cuando no tenía hambre veía intestinos. Cuando tenía hambre, veía un banquete tan grande como para un rey y toda su corte. Por esa causa Miku era rara. Sus padres estaban alarmados con la enfermedad grave de su hija, a la cual el doctor llamó "Demencia Contusional". Cuando tenía cuatro años las visiones comenzaron después de un golpe en la cabeza con una jarra de leche, y luego toda una vajilla completa. Ahi empezó a tener visiones distorsionadas de la peor realidad. Y las cosas se complicaban. Cuando veía los intestinos, se retiraba de la mesa, y si le daban algo de comer, lo devolvía. Cuando tenía insomnio, gritaba toda la noche porque veía cosas tratando de matarla. A doce años ya de la tragedia, todo se iba poniendo peor.<p>

A los 3 dias, ya sus compañeros estaban riéndose de ella. Se tiró por una de las ventanas y cayó de pie. Cuando le preguntaron el motivo, ella dijo que había visto a un enorme dragón que vendría a llevarla, cuando era en realidad el equipo de baloncesto del colegio. Luego, se quedó dormida en clase de matemática, y al despertar ella explicó que si no dormía, la oscuridad la llevaría. También en el almuerzo vio los intestinos en su plato, y muchos la molestaron tirándole comida a la cara. Miku estaba completamente asqueada y salió del sitio, esquivando bolas de comida que venían a ella como bolas de fuego. La encontraron desmayada entre sangre y vómito. Tardó mucho en curarse.

_"Ya lo decidimos."_  
><em>"Ignorémosla!"<em>  
><em>"Y hagamos la vida imposible a sus relacionados, ¿No? Ja."<em>

Los populares se juntaron y acordaron con ignorarla y hacerle la vida imposible. Pero para Miku las cosas estaban completamente diferentes, como siempre.

Los ataques comenzaron temprano en la mañana. La lanzaron al barro, manchandole el brazo completo. Luego, en horas de clases, la empujaron mientras los profesores no la veía, dejando en su cabeza manchas de sangre. En el almuerzo, le enterraron un tenedor en su párpado, quebrando la vista del ojo. Durante gimnasia, cerca del codo alguien la golpeó con un balón. Al final de la jornada, pusieron alfileres en el lugar donde la chica solía reposar la mano derecha. Sus dedos sangraban interminablemente. Y pese a todo eso, la chica seguía sin sentir mucho dolor. Había adquirido el síndrome de Riley Day, el cual no le permitía sentir el dolor. Pero ya se estaba yendo, sin saber como. Sus dedos, llenos de sangre, tomaron su bolso y corrieron lejos. Al llegar a casa, se fue a dormir sin decirle nada a nadie.

_"El blanco soy yo._  
><em>Han empezado a decir cosas feas de mi.<em>  
><em>'Mírenla! ¿Acaso no es patética?'<em>  
><em>No tengo idea por qué."<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Ahora que me han pillado. Me matarán.<strong>

**No tengo escapatoria, ¿Es por ser diferente? ¿Es porque yo cargo con este pesado y horrible cuerpo?**

**En medio de la calle me interceptaron unos francotiradores. Traían pesadas metrallas repletas de balas. Trataron de alcanzarme pero yo corrí. Sin embargo, con este cuerpo es difícil. Tengo ****mucho peso que cargar. Logré ocultarme a tiempo y mi respiración se agitó.**

_"He sido contaminada por una bacteria,_  
><em>Y tu no puedes escapar a ello.<em>  
><em>Mi corazón se ha puesto enfermo.<em>  
><em>Duele, Duele, Duele, Duele en serio."<em>

**Ahora que la bacteria entró en mi, me veo peor de lo que antes. Mi cabello se ha enrojecido como el fuego. El ojo que aún ve, rojo. Y el otro, repletísimo de sangre, no ve más que rojo. Mi uniforme ****está marcado por sangre y quemaduras de ácido. Mi brazo izquierdo no es más que un armatoste lleno de huesos y garras, con piquetes cerca del codo. Mi otra mano está pálida como un muerto, ****con garras. Arriba de mi lazo, una cucaracha petrificada color ambarino decidió instalarse. Mis ojos no ven muy lejos, pero a los ojos de un cualquiera parezco un monstruo horroroso. Me ****persiguen para matarme y no para salvarme la vida. Me torturan.**

**Sólo quiero la ayuda de alguien para salir de esta perdición...**

* * *

><p><em>"Aunque quiera a 'Alguien' para salvarme,<em>  
><em>No hay nadie en quien confiar.<em>  
><em>Y aunque 'Duela'<em>  
><em>No tengo lugar donde escapar."<em>

En verdad, lo que Miku describía como francotiradores, eran los chicos de su escuela que traía cosas para golpearla. Donde Miku se escondió resultó ser una de las aulas de la escuela. El bullying hacia Miku estaba creciendo y propagándose como la bacteria que ella creía tener.

No había escapatoria. Ya toda la escuela estaba en su contra y los profesores no podían darse cuenta que su alumna, Miku Karune, estaba en peligro.

_"Todo el mundo me busca._  
><em>¿Qué quieres de mi?<em>  
><em>Se me quebrará el corazón.<em>  
><em>¿Hasta donde desaparecí?"<em>

* * *

><p><strong>No tengo nada. Ya no puedo evitar sentirme horrenda. No quiero cargar el peso de esta asquerosa bacteria. Nunca más. No. NUNCA MÁS.<strong>

**La maldita bacteria entró muy rápido. No saldrá a menos que alguien se infecte.**

_"Quiero infectar a alguien más,_  
><em>Tomar a alguien.<em>  
><em>Y sentirme mejor pronto."<em>

* * *

><p>Lo que Karune no sabría era que una persona en la escuela le prestaría su ayuda. Yukari Yuzuki, una chica de muy buen corazón, dispuesta a todo, y su mejor amiga Aria Iazaki. Las dos fueron hasta la chica.<p>

-¿Miku Karune?  
>La chica asintió pesadamente.<br>-Me llamo Yukari y ella es Aria. Queremos ayudarte con tu bullying.

Lo que Miku escuchó es "Quieremos ayudarte con tu bacteria."

* * *

><p><em>"A aquella chica que me tendió la mano,<em>  
><em>Le diré 'Lo siento'."<em>

**-Perdón, chicas, pero esto es cosa mía.**

**Nadie me salvará, déjenme morir y dejen de fingir amabilidad por esta maldita...**

**Las dos se alejan. Estoy sola. ¿Qué es sentir? ¿Qué es pensar? Ya no sé. Mi sentido común no existe ya..**.

* * *

><p><em>"He sido contaminada por una bacteria,<em>

_Y no les creo a ninguno más._  
><em>Mi sentido común se enfermó<em>  
><em>Y ya no seré perfecta o bella.<em>"

Miku pasó la noche mirando su "supuesto hueso". Pensando en lo que iba a pasar. Mientras Yukari y Aria eran atacadas en las vías del tren.

**Toda mi ciudad se tiñe de rojo sangre. Huelo el aroma a sangre en el aire. Se expandió todo. Ya no pueden huir...**

_"La contaminación por bacteria se expande,_  
><em>Y quieren volverse fuertes.<em>  
><em>Sobrevivirán si pueden.<em>  
><em>Duele, Duele, Duele, Duele más...<em>

_Me contaminó una bacteria..."_

**Ya me estoy sintiendo mejor, pero aún no sano. Ya es de día y decidí pasear por la ciudad. La gente va enrojeciendo sus ojos, tomándose sus cabezas con las manos mientras un hueso **  
><strong>horripilante y sangriento les brota en las espaldas...He sonreído y reído...A esas niñas las contagié y por eso se expandió...<strong>

**Mis heridas ya no sanan. No hay forma de morir atrapada.**

_"Mi contaminación por bacteria se sana,_  
><em>y me siento mejor,<em>  
><em>Porque a esas chicas el germen les di.<em>  
><em>Ah, Aha, Aha, Aha, Ahaha...<em>

_Me he contaminado por bacteria,_  
><em>Mis heridas no cerrarán,<em>  
><em>Si me suicido saltando de cualquier lugar,<em>  
><em>Mi muerte linda no será."<em>

* * *

><p>Lo que de verdad pasaba era otra cosa. Miku veía al resto con cara muy alocada. Cayó al suelo abruptamente desde la azotea, aterrizando de pie. Michos la rodearon preocupada. Miku tomó un cuchillo y se hizo cortes en el cuello. Luego cortó su muñeca. La sangre afloró tremendamente, y Miku quedó finalmente muerta en medio del colegio.<p>

_"La contaminación bacteriana se expande._  
><em>Nadie vivió.<em>  
><em>Al fin sola estoy."<em>

**Ahora todos están muertos. Los grotescos huesos se agitan mientras el azufre mata a mis pulmones. Todos están muertos. Y me he echado a reir.**

**Quedé sola. Al fin.**

_"Duele, Duele, Duele, **Duele..."**_


End file.
